Recently, a technique for digital still cameras using the MOS-type solid-state imaging devices has been growing rapidly. Moreover, a curtain shutter is one of the features of a single-lens reflex camera, and a focal-plane shutter is widely used for the single-lens reflex camera. However, the focal-plane shutter is required to include mechanical shutters both for a front curtain which determines the start of exposure and a rear curtain which determines the end of exposure, which results in an increase in the size and weight of a camera.
Meanwhile, the conventional technique of Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for dispensing with a front curtain shutter which determines the timing of start of exposure and including an electronic front curtain shutter function as an alternative to a front curtain shutter which determines the timing of the start of exposure for the solid-state imaging device, by pixel reset scan timing for the solid-state imaging device itself.